Information notified from a mobile station in W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) or the like, for identifying the cell of a moving destination, is a scrambling code (Scrambling Code) alone. A base station control apparatus (RNC: Radio network Controller) performs mapping between the scrambling code and the cell ID (Cell ID), using a management table held in the controller, thereby identifying the cell of the moving destination.
A femto cell (femto cell) is a small base station that is installed in home as well. Automatic setting is performed for the scrambling code and the frequency of the femto cell to be used so that the scrambling code and the frequency are not duplicately used by a different cell. A mobility process will be described with reference to FIG. 3. A network configuration in FIG. 3 is constituted from base station control apparatuses (RNCs) 201 and 202, base station apparatuses (Node Bs) 301 and 302 that respectively control cells 311 and 312. A plurality of base station controllers and a plurality of base stations cover a macro/micro area.
A core network (CN) 101, which is a higher-level node, is connected to the base station control apparatuses (RNCs) 201 and 202. A mobile station (UE: User Equipment) 602 can move between macro/micro cells. While a femto cell can cover an area of several ten meters, a macro cell can cover an area of several kilo meters or more. For that reason, when a lot of femto cells are installed under the control of a macro network or a micro network due to introduction of the femto cells, a lot of the femto cells that use an identical scrambling code are present within a macro/micro cell. An RNC in the macro network or the micro network cannot correctly identify the cell of a moving destination just with scrambling code information notified from the mobile station.